


The Ghost of You

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Dave get in a fight- a rather big one, and Dave drives off. Karkat hears sirens and when he sees who's being dragged out of the ditch, his heart almost stops. </p><p>[One shot but I might add more.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of You

“Yo Kitkat.”

Karkat stared at Dave, narrowing his eyes and snarling. “When was the last time you ate?”

“I had doritos like…a few days ago.” Dave shrugged, keeping a blank expression as usual. He laid down on his friends bed, playing with his sleeves. Karkat growled, walking over to his bed.

“What the fuck, Dave! You know, all this is because of your stupid bro. He never fed you when he was around! And— shit. Dude, I…”

Dave looked into his eyes, tears forming in his own. It was the first time Karkat had seen him cry. He glared darkly at the troll. “Why would you bring him up! I almost died when I was a baby, and he fucking kept that from happening! He cared for me, Karkat! I know—” He cut himself off and jumped off the bed, running out of the room.

“Strider!”

“SAVE IT, KARKAT!” Dave ran out the door. Karkat heard the door slam and flinched. Not too long after he heard a motorcycle start up and drive off. He sighed, holding his head in his hands. He laid down, trying to get some sleep. He would go back and make up with Dave later.

——-

Karkat woke up to sirens. He rubbed his eyes and sat up then remembered what happened. He raced outside and saw the ambulance. Trying to stay calm, he made his way over to them. “What’s going-”

It was him… He swerved into a ditch.

(Karkats Pov)  
This is all my fucking fault! Why did I have to fucking screw up and bring up Bro! I tried to push the nurses out of the way but they held me back. One of them glanced down at me. “Sir, do you know this person!”

“He’s my…” You know what, fuck it. “He’s my fucking boyfriend! We got into a fight before this and he just-”

“Slow down. It’ll be okay. Can you tell me your names?”

I stared at the ground. I was not about to cry. “I-I’m Karkat Vantas.”

“And the other boy?”

“Dave…Strider…”

——  
I sat by Dave’s hospital bed, gripping his hand tightly. It’s been three fucking weeks and he’s shown no signs of waking. I sighed shakily and in a dark, shaky voice, sang to him. Even if he couldn’t hear.

“ At the end of the world,  
or the last thing I see..  
You are,  
never coming home, coming home!  
Could I—  
should I?!  
All the things you never ever told me-”  
I hugged him, fuck he would say I’m uncool for this but I don’t even care anymore.  
“Dave, I’m so fucking sorry.  
I shouldn’t have said it.  
I didn’t mean it.  
You know what else I didn’t mean that I’ve said?  
‘I hate you,  
You’re stupid,  
I don’t want you in my life.’  
You know what Strider?  
I fucking human love you. So fucking much.  
And maybe others don’t see it, but you’re pretty fucking smart, even if you do act like a diphthong half the time. (I HAD TO -MARCO) And I really fucking want you in my life. Forever. I never want to lose you, Dave. And if I do…I’m not living.  
Living without you is…just not living.”

“Aw, Kitkat. You’re the sweetest.”

I bolted up. Holy shit I missed that fucking voice so much. I want to punch him in the mouth for almost leaving me. Softly. With my mouth.

Whatever.

Yeah, fuck it.

I grabbed his face, smashing my lips onto his. I didn’t want to pull away but when I tried to, he laced his arms around my neck, kissing back with just as much passion. He was the one to pull away. He smirked. “You’re an amazing kisser.”

“Fuck you, Strider!” I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a hug. “I fucking love you…don’t ever leave me again!” I growled, nuzzling his neck. I could tell he smirked at that.

“I won’t. And Karks?”

Not the nicknames. Fine, only this once.

“Yeah, Strider?”  
“I love you too, man.”


End file.
